Team Robot In Pokemon Sun
Team_Robot_in_Pokemon_Sun_&_Moon_Poster.jpg Team_Robot_in_Pokemon_Sun_&_Moon_Ultra_Adventures_Poster.jpg Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series is a brand new SUPS1/Pokemon Crossover created by TMNTHedgehog5, Frogadier55, DragonSpore18, Kwj1991, MeanRobot.501 and Punkasaurus0530. Plot It features Team Robot, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, Richard, Spongebob, Patrick, The Eds, Ash Ketchum and Pikachu as they venture into the Alola region where they attend a Pokémon school and meet several new classmates. Ash will catch new Alola Pokémon, make new rivals along the way and learn about the secrets of the Alola region. Heroes Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 *Emerl (Fusion/Chaos/Darkshine) *G-merl *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Kirby and Meta Knight *Danielle Phantom *Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack and Fluttershy), Sunset Shimmer, Spike and The CMC *Princess Celesta, Princess Luna, Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Discord, Starlight Glimmer, Twivine Sparkle and Babs Seed *Young 6 (Smolder, Ocellus, Silverstream, Yon, Gallus and Sandbar) *Classic Sonic and Classic Tails *SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star *Mario and Luigi *Blue Toad and Yellow Toad *Purple Toad, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy and Rosalina *Toad, Toadette, Nabbit and Green Toad *Jenny *Cat and Dog *Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private *Finn and Jake *Lazlo, Raj and Clam *Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Pops, Skips, Muscle Man, Hi-Five Ghost and Thomas/Nikolai *Eddy, Double-D and Ed *Gumball, Darwin and Anais *Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup *Ami and Yumi *Lilac, Carol and Milla *Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumley *Sora, Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, Donald and Goofy *Wreck-it Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz and Fix-it Felix *Huey, Dewey and Louie *Omi, Raimundo, Clay, Ping-Pong, Kimiko and Dojo Kanojo Cho *Rich, Dave, Smitty and Scott *Roxas, Lea/Axel and Xion *Ventus, Terra and Aqua *Sam and Max Other Heroes *Tikal the Echindna *Shade the Echindna *Inspector Gadget, Penny and Brain *Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit and Eeyore *Jiminy Cricket *Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo *Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor *Unikitty, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and Richard *The Mixels (Series 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 and 9): The Infernites (Flain, Vulk and Zorch), the Cragsters (Krader, Seismo and Shuff), the Electroids (Teslo, Zaptor and Volectro), The Frosticons (Flurr, Lunk and Slumbo), the Fang Gang (Chomly, Gobba & Jawg) and The Flexers (Kraw, Tentro and Balk), The Glorp Corp (Glomp, Torts and Glurt), The Spikels (Scorpi, Footi and Hoogi), The Wiztastics (Magnifo, Mesmo and Wizwuz), The Infernites' Cousins (Flamzer, Burnard and Meltus), The Orbitons (Nurp-Naut, Niksput and Rokit), The Glowkies (Globert, Boogly and Vampos), The Frosticons' Cousins (Chilbo, Krog & Snoof), The Klinkers (Gox, Jinky and Kamzo), The Lixers (Spugg, Turg and Tungster), The Glorp Corp's Cousins (Dribbal, Gurggle and Slusho), The Weldos (Kramm, Forx and Wuzzo), The Munchos (Snax, Berp and VakaWaka), The MCPD (Kuffs, Busto and Tiketz), The Medievals (Camillot, Mixadel and Paladum), The Mixies (Jamzy, Tapsy and Trumpsy), The MCFD (Splasho, Aquad and Hydro), The Pyrratz (Sharx, Skulzy and Lewt), The Medix (Surgeo, Skrubz and Tuth), The Trashoz (Gobbol, Sweepz and Compax), The Nindjas (Cobrax, Spinza and Mysto), Newzers (Screeno, Camsta and Myke) *Princess Bubblegum, Marceline Abadeer, Flame Princess Slime Princess, Lumpy Space Princess and BMO *Kiva, Zoe, Mark Evo, N.A.N.O., Zeon, Micaiah and Tigerman *Thomas, Luke, Hiro, Charlie, Paxton, Victor, Kevin, Duck, The Logging Locos and The Steam Team (Percy, James, Gordon, Henry, Edward, Toby and Emily) *Captain Hero, Foxxy Love, Ling-Ling, Princess Clara, Spanky Ham, Toot Braunstein, Wooldoor Sockbat and Xandir *Tai Kamiya, Agumon, Matt Ishida, Gabumon, Sora Takenouchi, Biyomon, Joe Kido, Gomamon, Mimi Tachikawa, Palmon, Izzy Izumi, Tentomon, T.K. Takaishi, Patamon, Kari Kamiya and Gatomon *Davis Motomiya, Veemon, Yolei Inoue, Hawkmon, Cody Hida, Armadillomon, Ken Ichijouji and Wormmon *Takato Matsuki, Henry Wong, Rika Nonaka, Guilmon, Terriermon, Renamon, Ryo Akiyama, Cyberdramon, Jeri Katou, Calumon, Kazu Shioda, Guardromon, Kenta Kitagawa, MarineAngemon, Suzie Wong, Lopmon, Ai, Mako and Impmon *Takuya Kanbara, Koji Minamoto, J.P Shibayama, Zoe Orimoto, Tommy Himi and Koichi Kimura *Katsuharu, Teppei, Chiaki and Teruo *Marcus Damon, Agumon (Data Squad), Thomas H. Norstein, Gaomon, Yoshino Fujieda, Lalamon, Keenan Crier and Falcomon *Richard Sampson, Kudamon, Miki Kurosaki, PawnChessmon (Black), Megumi Shirakawa, PawnChessmon (White), Homer Yushima, Kamemon, Kristy Damon and Biyomon (Data Squad) *Mikey Kudo, Shoutmon, Angie Hinomoto, Cutemon, Dorulumon, Jeremy Tsurgi, Ballistamon, Christopher Aonuma, Mail Birdramon, Greymon (Fusion), Nene Amano, Sparrowmon and Mervamon *Tagiru Akashi, Gumdramon, Ewan Amano and Damemon *Steven Universe, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Peridot and Lapis Lazuli *Bloom, Stella, Tecna, Musa, Flora, Daphne, Roxy and Aisha Guest Stars * Kai Urazoe * Queen Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck * Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes and Tish Katsufrakis * The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan (Dan Kuso, Drago, Runo Misaki, Tigrerra, Marucho Marukura, Preyas, Angelo/Diablo Preyas, Shun Kazami, Skyress, Julie Makimoto, Gorem, Alice Gehabich and Hydranoid) * Moana, Maui, Pua, Hei Hei, Chief Tui, Sina and Gramma Tala * Ariel, Prince Eric, Sebastian, Scuttle, Flounder, Melody, Tip, Dash, King Triton, Ariel's sisters * Princess Mindy and King Neptune * Squidward, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Gary, Pearl Krabs, Mrs. Puff, Larry the Lobster, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy * Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Maurice, King Julien, Mort, Zuba, Florrie, Mason and Phil, Gia, Vitaly, Stefano *Ferdinand the Bull * Shinkai Haru, Karen Ei, Asuka Torajirou Katsura Rei, Oosora Yuujin, Kaski Ai, Waston, Gatchmon, DoGatchmon, Navimon, Dokamon, Musimon, Hackmon and Cameramon * Squire Flicker, Princess Flame, King Allfire, Queen Griddle, Sir Loungelot, Sir Blaze, Sir Burnevere, Sir Galahot, Sir Hotbreath, The Wandering Minstrel, Cinder and Clinker * Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Cindy Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Peter Potamus, Top Cat and his gang (Benny the Ball, Choo-Choo, Spook, Brain and Fancy-Fancy), Squiddly Diddly, Atom Ant, Yakky Doodle,Super Snooper, Blabber Mouse, Lippy the Lion,Hardy Har Har, Hokey Wolf, Ding-A-Ling, Touché Turtle and Dum-Dum * Zig and Sharko * Red, Chuck, and Bomb * Ovide and the Gang * Eddie and his friends * Rayman and Globox * Gadget the Wolf * Oswald the Lucky Rabbit and Julius the Cat * Manny, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Sid, Granny, Diego, Shira, Peaches, Jullian, Brooke, Buck, Gavin, Gertie, Roger, Louis, Scrat, and Scratte * Sakura Avalon, Kero, Li Showron, Meilin Rae, Madison Taylor & Yue aka Julian Star * Inuyasha, Kagome Higurashi, Shippo, Sango, Miroku * The Z-Fighters * Oscar and his Friends from Shark Tale * Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps * Ben 10, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Grandpa Max, Rook Blonko and Zed * Optimus Primal & the Maximals * Poppy, Branch, Copper and the other Trolls characters *Lightning McQueen, Sally Carrera, Mater, Holley Shiftwell, Luigi and Guido, Ramone, Flo, Sheriff, Fillmore, Sarge, Mack, Red, Finn McMissile, Francesco Bernoulli and Cruz Ramirez *Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, Chug, Dottie, Skipper Riley, Sparky, Bulldog, El Chupacabra, Rochelle, Franz, Leadbottom, Mayday, Blade Ranger, Lil' Dipper, Windlifter, Maru, Cabbie and The Smokejumpers *Dipper, Mabel, Grenda, Candy, Gideon, Pacifica, Soos, Wendy, Stanley and Ford Pines (from Gravity Falls) *Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley and Scrappy-Doo *Tom, Jerry, Spike, Tyke, Tuffy and Quacker *Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, Daffy Duck, Tina Russo, Porky Pig, Petunia Pig, Tweety, Sylvester, Granny, Squeaks, Willie E. Coyote, Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, Foghorn Leghorn, Speedy Gonzales, Marvin the Martian and Pepé Le Pew *Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa & Grandma Longneck, Mr. Thicknose, Ali, Doc, Bron, Shorty, Mo and Pterano *Optimus Prime and the Autobots (2007 verison) *Monkey D. Luffy, Nami, Roronoa Zolo, Usopp, Vinsmoke Sanji, Tony Tony Chopper, Franky, Brook, Nico Robin and Jinbe *Gon Freecss, Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika and Leorio *Yugi Muto and his friends *Jaden Yuki and his friends *Doraemon, Noby, Sneech, Big G and Sue *The Six Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia (Sun&Moon) *The other Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan (Season 2 & 3) (Ultra Adventures) *Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Ancient, Ace, Zoe Drake and Paris (Ultra Adventures) *Dr. Z, Ursula, Zander, Ed, Rod, Laura, Terry, Spiny and Tank (Ultra Adventures) *Godzilla (2014) (Ultra Adventures) *Mothra (Ultra Adventures) *Rodan (Ultra Adventures) *Freakazoid *Alex, Sam and Clover *Britney *Balto, Jenna, Aleu, Borris, Muk and Luk (Ultra Adventures) *Shido Itsuka, Kotori Itsuka, Reine Murasame, Tohka Yatogami, Yoshino and Yoshinon, Origami Tobiichi, and Mana Takamiya (Ultra Adventures) *Nigel Uno (Numbruh 1), Hoagie Gilligan Jr (Numbruh 2), Kuki Sanban (Numbruh 3), Wallabee Beatles( Numbruh 4), Abigail Lincoln (Numbruh 5) and Rachel McKenzie (Numbruh 362) *The Ronin Warriors (Ryo Sanada,Kento Rei Fang, Sage Date, Cye Mori,and Rowen Hashiba), Mia Koji, Ully Yamano,and White Blaze *Spyro, Sparx, Sheila, Sgt. Byrd, Bentley and Agent 9 (Ultra Legends) *Bruce Banner (known as The Incredible Green Hulk & Gray Hulk) and Jennifer Walter (known as She-Hulk) (Ultra Adventures) *Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishleg, Meatlog, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Barf, Belch, Snotlout, Hookfang, Gobber the Belch, Grump, Eret, Skullcrusher, Valka, Cloudjumper, and Light Fury (Ultra Legends) *Yusei Fudo, Yuma Tsukumo, Yuya Sakaki, Yusaku Fujiki and his friends (Ultra Legends) *Power Rangers Wild Force (Ultra Legends) *Po, Shifu, LI-Shan, Mr. Ping and the Furious Five (Ultra Legends) *Susan Murphy, The Missing Link, Dr. Cockroach, B.O.B and Butterflysaurus (Ultra Legends) *King Kong (Kong: Skull Island) (Ultra Legends) *Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven (Teen Titans 2003) (Ultra Adventures) *Crysta, Pips, The Beetle Boys and Batty Koda (Ultra Legends) *The Recess Gang (Ultra Legends) *James Carter and Inspector Lee (Ultra Legends) *Annie James and Hallie Parker (Ultra Legends) *Arthur Curry (Aquaman), Mera (Ultra Legends) Villains * Faba (formely) * Guzma * Plumeria * Black Hat * Dr. Flug * Dementia * 5.0.5 * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Mistress 9 * Koopalings * Dr. Eggman * Orbot & Cubot * Dr. Robotnik * Hard Boiled Heavies * Primus Onslaught * Myotismon/MaloMyotismon (Ultra Adventures) * Mephistomon (Ultra Adventures) * D-Reaper (Ultra Adventures) * Lucemon (Ultra Adventures) * Dynasmon & Crusadermon (Ultra Adventures) * The Trix (Icy, Stormy and Darcy) * Ursula (Ultra Adventures) * Morgana (Ultra Adventures) * Cloak and Dagger (Ultra Adventures) * Flotsam and Jetsam (Ultra Adventures) * Undertow (Ultra Adventures) * Ozzy and Strut * Ichy and Dil * Rinkus and Sierra * Dr. Phillium Benedict (Ultra Legends) * Dr. Facilier (Ultra Adventures) * Gaston (Ultra Adventures) * Sheldon J. Plankton & Karen * Dennis * Burger-Beard * Man Ray * Dirty Bubble * Flying Dutchman * Bellwether * Vexos * Naga (Ultra Adventures) * Kurumi Tokisaki * The Storm King (Ultra Adventures) * Principal Cinch * Dick Dastardly and Muttley * Vilgax, Ghostfreak, Alien Werewolf, Mummy, Frankenstein, Dr.Animino and Six-Six (Ultra Adventures) * Freiza, Cell, Android 13, Omega Shenron, Future Zamasu, & Goku Black (Ultra Adventures) * Megatron & the Predacons * Professor Z, Grem and Acer, Tubbs Pacer, J. Curby Gremlin, Vladimir Trunkov, Victor Hugo and Ivan * Jackson Storm * Bill Cipher (Ultra Adventures) * Makunga * Captain DuBois * Anti-Pops (Ultra Adventures) * Megatron & the Decepticons (2007 version) (Ultra Adventures) * M.U.T.O. (Male & Female) (Ultra Adventures) * King Ghidorah (Ultra Adventures) * Master Org (Ultra Legends) * The Big One (Ultra Legends) * Skullcrawlers (Ultra Legends) * Hexxus (Ultra Legends) * Megan (LEGO Friends) (Ultra Legends) * Grogar (Ultra Legends) * Queen Chrysalis (Ultra Legends) * Lord Tirek (Ultra Legends) * Cozy Glow (Ultra Legends) * Meredith Blake (Ultra Legends) * Twelve orders of Gundalians (Ultra Adventures) * Tai Lung (Ultra Legends) * Lord Shan (Ultra Legends) * Kai (Ultra Legends) * Tritannus (Ultra Legends) * Drago Bludvist (Ultra Legends) * Drago's Bewilderbeast (Ultra Legends) *Xenon Onslaught (Ultra Legends) Rivals *Philmac (Ultra Adventures - until SM089) *Terios the Prototype *Infinite *Red Claw, Screech and Thud *Dark the Unknown (Ultra Legends) *Team Death-Meta (Ultra Legends) Major Characters Humans *Ash Ketchum *Lillie *Sophocles *Mallow *Lana *Kiawe Pokémon Ash *Pikachu *Rowlet *Rockruff → Lycanroc (Dusk Form) *Litten → Torracat *Poipole (until SM090) *Meltan Lillie *Vulpix (Alolan) Sophocles *Togedemaru *Charjabug → Vikavolt Mallow *Bounsweet → Steenee → Tsareena *Shaymin (Befriended) Lana *Popplio → Brionne *Eevee Kiawe *Charizard *Turtonator *Marowak (Alolan) Team Rocket *Meowth *Wobbuffet *Mimikyu *Mareanie Others *Professor Kukui *Samson Oak *Gladion *Lusamine Appearances Episodes Sun and Moon #Alola to New Adventure! #The Guardian's Challenge! #Loading the Dex! #First Catch in Alola, Ketchum-style! #Yo, Ho, Ho! Go, Popplio! #A Shocking Grocery Run! #That's Why the Litten is a Scamp! #Lillie's Egg-xhilarating Challenge! #To Top a Totem! #Trial and Tribulation! #Young Kiawe Had a Farm! #The Sun, the Scare, the Secret Lair! #Racing to a Big Event! #Getting to Know You! #Rocking Clawmark Hill! #They Might Not Be Giants! #Crystal-Clear Sleuthing! #A Seasoned Search! #A Guardian Rematch! #Partner Promises! #One Journey Ends, Another Begins... #A Shivering Shovel Search! #Getting the Band Back Together! #Alolan Open House! #A Team-on-Team Tussle! #So Long, Sophocles! #A Glaring Rivalry! #Pulling out the Pokémon Base Pepper! #Lulled to La-La Land! #The Ol' Raise and Switch! #The Island Whisperer! #Treasure Hunt, Akala Style! #Big Sky, Small Fry! #A Crowning Moment of Truth! #Currying Favor and Flavor! #Trials and Determinations! #Rising from the Ruins! #Mimikyu Unmasked! #Mallow and the Forest Teacher! #Balloons, Brionne, and Belligerence! #Mounting an Electrifying Charge! #Alola, Kanto! #When Regions Collide! Ultra Adventures #A Dream Encounter! #Now You See Them, Now You Don't! #Deceiving Appearances! #A Masked Warning! #Night of a Thousand Poses! #Mission: Total Recall! #Faba's Revenge! #Family Determination! #Revealing the Stuff of Legend! #Rescuing the Unwilling! #10,000,000 Reasons to Fight! #The Professors' New Adventure! #Let Sleeping Pokémon Lie! #The Dex Can't Help It! #Fighting Back the Tears! #Tasting the Bitter with the Sweet! #Getting a Jump on the Competition! #A Mission of Ultra Urgency! #Acting True to Form! #Pushing the Fiery Envelope! #Ash and Passimian! Friendly Touchdown!! (Banned) #Turning Heads and Training Hard! #Smashing with Sketch! #Love at First Twirl! #Real Life...Inquire Within! #Rise and Shine, Starship! #The Young Flame Strikes Back! #Dewpider Ascending! #Sours for the Sweet! #Why Not Give Me a Z-Ring Sometime? #Tough Guy Trials! #Some Kind of Laziness! #A Battle Hand-Off! #Guiding an Awakening! #Twirling with a Bang! #Showering the World with Love! #Not Caving Under Pressure! #A Young Royal Flame Ignites! #All They Want to Do is Dance Dance! #Dummy, You Shrunk the Kids! #The Shape of Love to Come! #The Long Vault Home! #I Choose Paradise! #Filling the Light with Darkness! #Full Moon and Many Arms! #The Prism Between Light and Darkness! #Securing the Future! #A Plethora of Pikachu! #Turning the Other Mask! Ultra Legends #Lillier and the Staff! #A Haunted House for Everything! #Sparking Confusion! #Don't Ignore the Small Stufful! #No Stone Unturned! #Bright Lights, Big Changes! #We Know Where You're Going, Eevee! #Battling the Beast Within! #Parallel Friendships! #Alola, Alola! #Heart of Fire! Heart of Stone! #That's Some Spicy Island Research! #Showdown on Poni Island! #Evolving Research! #Run, Heroes, Run! #Memories in the Mist! #A Grand Debut! #Keeping Your Eyes on the Ball! #Show Me the Metal! #Got Meltan? #This Magik Moment! #Beauty is Only Crystal Deep! #The Dealer of Destruction! #The Secret Princess! #Drawn with the Wind! #Aiming for the Top Floor! #A High-Speed Awakening! #Lana Fishes a Kyogre!? #Mallow's Valiant Effort! The Forest Pokémon Café!! #You're Being Watched! Team Rocket's Alola Forms!! #Master the Z-Move! Kiawe's Fierce Boot Camp!! #Perfect Sharpness! Kartana has Arrived!! #Ash: A Timeless Encounter! #Pikachu's Exciting Expedition! #Gladion and Lillie! Chasing a Father's Phantom!! #The Curtain Rises! The Alola Pokémon League!! #The Great Fray! Battle Royal 151!! #Mallow and Lana! Super Full-Force Friendship Battle!! #Jessie VS James! A Battlefield of Love and Truth!! #Capture the Decidueye! #Bird Battle! Brave Bird VS Sky Attack!! #The Road to the Semifinals!! #Semifinals! Kiawe VS Gladion!! #Rising Fire! There's More Than One Rival!! #Undefeated Emperor Guzma! #The Finals! The Strongest Rival Showdown!! #Birth! The Alola Champion!! #Guzzlord Invasion! The Great Z-Move Battle!! #TBA #Burn! Swell Up!! Full Battle!!! Movies #Team Robot in Pokemon Movie: I Choose You! #Team Robot In Pokemon the Movie: The Power of Us #Team Robot In Pokemon The Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back Evolution Gallery The Team Skull Rapper Gang.jpg|The Team Skull Rapper Gang The_Neo_Matori_Matrix_Gang_Poster.jpg|The Neo Matori Matrix Gang Links Intro # ??? Sneak Peeks Linked Episodes Sun and Moon Episode Transcripts Sun and Moon #Alola to New Adventure! #The Guardian's Challenge! #Loading the Dex! #First Catch in Alola, Ketchum-style! #Yo, Ho, Ho! Go, Popplio! #A Shocking Grocery Run! #That's Why the Litten is a Scamp! #Lillie's Egg-xhilarating Challenge! #To Top a Totem! #Trial and Tribulation! #Young Kiawe Had a Farm! #The Sun, the Scare, the Secret Lair! #Racing to a Big Event! #Getting to Know You! #Rocking Clawmark Hill! #They Might Not Be Giants! #Crystal-Clear Sleuthing! #A Seasoned Search! #A Guardian Rematch! #Partner Promises! #One Journey Ends, Another Begin... #A Shivering Shovel Search! #Getting the Band Back Together! #Alolan Open House! #A Team-on-Team Tussle! #So Long, Sophocles! #A Glaring Rivalry! #Pulling out the Pokémon Base Pepper! #Lulled to La-La Land! #The Ol' Raise and Switch! #The Island Whisperer! #Treasure Hunt, Akala Style! #Big Sky, Small Fry! #A Crowning Moment of Truth! #Currying Favor and Flavor! #Trials and Determinations! #Rising from the Ruins! #Mimikyu Unmasked! #Mallow and the Forest Teacher! #Balloons, Brionne, and Belligerence! #Mounting an Electrifying Charge! #Alola, Kanto! #When Regions Collide! Ultra Adventures #A Dream Encounter! #Now You See Them, Now You Don't! #Deceiving Appearances! #A Masked Warning! #Night of a Thousand Poses! #Mission: Total Recall! #Faba's Revenge! #Family Determination! #Revealing the Stuff of Legend! #Rescuing the Unwilling! #10,000,000 Reasons to Fight! #The Professors' New Adventure! #Let Sleeping Pokémon Lie! #The Dex Can't Help It! #Fighting Back the Tears! #Tasting the Bitter with the Sweet! #Getting a Jump on the Competition! #A Mission of Ultra Urgency! #Acting True to Form! #Pushing the Fiery Envelope! #Soccer Fruit! (Banned) #Turning Heads and Training Hard! #Smashing with Sketch! #Love at First Twirl! #Real Life...Inquire Within! #Rise and Shine, Starship! #The Young Flame Strikes Back! #Dewpider Ascending! #Sours for the Sweet! #Why Not Give Me a Z-Ring Sometime? #Tough Guy Trials! #Some Kind of Laziness! #A Battle Hand-Off! #Guiding an Awakening! #Twirling with a Bang! #Showering the World with Love! #Not Caving Under Pressure! #A Young Royal Flame Ignites! #All They Want to Do is Dance Dance! #Dummy, You Shrunk the Kids! #The Shape of Love to Come! #The Long Vault Home! #I Choose Paradise! #Filling the Light with Darkness! #Full Moon and Many Arms! #The Prism Between Light and Darkness! #Securing the Future! #A Plethora of Pikachu! #Turning the Other Mask! Ultra Legends #Lillier and the Staff! #A Haunted House for Everything! #Sparking Confusion! #Don't Ignore the Small Stufful! #No Stone Unturned! #Bright Lights, Big Changes! #We Know Where You're Going, Eevee! #Battling the Beast Within! #Parallel Friendships! #Alola, Alola! #Heart of Fire! Heart of Stone! #That's Some Spicy Island Research! #Showdown on Poni Island! #Evolving Research! #Run, Heroes, Run! #Memories in the Mist! #A Grand Debut! #Keeping Your Eyes on the Ball! #Show Me the Metal! #Got Meltan? #This Magik Moment! #Beauty is Only Crystal Deep! #The Dealer of Destruction! #The Secret Princess! #Drawn with the Wind! #Aiming for the Top Floor! #A High-Speed Awakening! #The One That Didn't Get Away! #A Recipe for Success! #Spying for the Guy! #A Fiery Training Camp Trick! #Perfect Sharpness! Kartana has Arrived!! #Ash: A Timeless Encounter! #Pikachu's Exciting Expedition! #Gladion and Lillie! Chasing a Father's Phantom!! #The Curtain Rises! The Alola Pokémon League!! #The Great Fray! Battle Royal 151!! #Mallow and Lana! Super Full-Force Friendship Battle!! #Jessie VS James! A Battlefield of Love and Truth!! #Capture the Decidueye! #Bird Battle! Brave Bird VS Sky Attack!! #The Road to the Semifinals!! #Semifinals! Kiawe VS Gladion!! #Rising Fire! There's More Than One Rival!! #Undefeated Emperor Guzma! #The Finals! The Strongest Rival Showdown!! #Birth! The Alola Champion!! #Guzzlord Invasion! The Great Z-Move Battle!! #TBA #Burn! Swell Up!! Full Battle!!! Trivia *Throughout the series whenever Rotom scans a Pokémon, Emerl will take out a notebook and write down the information Rotom gives. *In Loading the Dex, Sakura and her friends will have their new Pokemon in this episode. *Some of Sakura and her friends new Pokémon team will evolve in some episodes. *In Ultra Legends, Philmac is now powerless thanks to Team Robot and friends, and he must earn back their respect and trust throughout the series if he wants his powers back.